Harry in Camelot with the Marauders?
by Miss Lupin
Summary: Harry the prince of Camelot?! The Maruaders knights of the round table? Draco a 'humble' servant? All out jousting and quests? Romance for peasant Ginny? WHAT EVER NEXT!!!
1. Knighthood

A/N: Right now I'm making a serious version of this and then I'm going to make a spoof so this is the SERIOUS ONE! The comedy version hasn't been made yet! Ok?

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!

"And I dub thee Sir Harry Potter!" King James yelled, taking his sword away his sons shoulder "Arise good Sir Knight."

Prince Harry Potter, Son of King James and Queen Lily had just been knighted, for he had arrived at the age of 16. He stood up to the echo of praise booming through the vast court room. His long knight gown was half white and half red. James handed a silver sword, encrusted with red rubies, to Harry along with a huge metal shield with a lion on it.

"Let it be known that my son, Prince Harry, is part of my fellowship, as a Knight of the round table!" James roared, as more applause filled the room. King James stepped towards his son and put a comforting arm around him. "Come son; let me show you to our conference quarter, the other Knights are very pleased to welcome you to the round table."

James led the prince down the many time-consuming and twisting hallways of his castle which Harry knew so very well. Portraits of long-ago relatives hung upon the cold stone walls along with glowing torches of fire. But then they came across a door which Harry had never since before. It was a great, oak door, which he was amazed he had never noticed. James opened the door to reveal a room of splendour. Hanging on the walls were 5 long tapestries. Each with different colours and names embroidered upon them.

In the middle there was a large, wooden, round table with 6 chairs. 1 the seats was bigger then the others and Harry guessed this was his Fathers. Already in the room was a man, who was sitting on a chair in front of a half grey and half white tapestry on which there was a silver half moon.

"Ah! Sir Lupin. I see you are the first to join us." James laughed sitting on his chair. "As usual the most organised out of us buffoons! But do you know the whereabouts of the others?" 

"Indeed my Lord." The tired and battered man sighed "Sir Pettigrew is in the kitchens, as normal, and Sir Black is…um you know..."

"Oh I see with Lady Silver again!" James winked "Now son come, sit with us your seat is right next to mine."

Harry noticed his chair was placed in front of a tapestry of White and Red with the same lion which was on his shield. And behind his father was a dazzling Orange one with a huge golden sun sewn upon it. 

"Sir Potter it is so thrilling that you shall be joining us!" Lupin noted, leaning back on his chair.

"Yes, Yes! But enough about that, we shall have a discussion about that later when the others turn up. But I want to know how you and your new bride have been getting on Remus." The King enquired.

"Sir the love that my dearest and I share is blooming." Lupin went all starry eyed.

"I did not know that these issues where a matter of importance." A sudden bitter voice hissed from the door. A tall, thin man entered the room. He had long blond hair and steel grey eyes. His flowing, emerald green robes swept the floor as he strode to James, staff in hand.

"Ah! Lucius so nice of you to join us!" James laughed. "Harry, surely you know my adviser?" But Harry just nodded, watching Lucius as he gave Harry a look of repulsion.

"I recon that the next to join us will be Sirius." Remus said breaking the silence.

"Did you not hear Sir that he is down taking part in the jousting tournament?" Lucius spat, now focusing his icy glare upon Sir Lupin, who just started right back with his intelligent amber eyes.

"That idiot! Never passes up a opportunity to impress Lady Silver!!" James sighed "Oh well I guess there is no other choice but to join him, shall we?" Everyone nodded but said nothing "Good! Let us go then!" James strolled out the room closely pursued by Lucius and Sir Lupin. 

But Harry lingered behind for a while, still starring around the area, and then he decided to join them. He ran out the room not looking where he was going and smashed straight into someone in the hallway.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The person howled.

"Excuse me….I didn't mean too…Malfoy!" Growled Harry. "You better show me a bit more dam respect!" 

"Well look who's royalty has got to his head." Draco sneered, he was also 16 like Harry, but slightly taller, and his silvery hair was wild and fell just above his ears. He was the son of Lucius.

"I could have you thrown out the castle, Camelot even if your attitude carries on like that!" Harry warned.

"Oh your right, I'm sooooo sorry your _highness_." Draco mocked "Why don't you just run along and have fun playing horsies with your other little friends." Then he walked off, without even a bow.

"DON'T YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" Harry hollered after him. "You shall learn respect for me! I challenge you to a joust!"

"Challenge accepted." Draco hissed without turning around.

A/N: Ok sorry if this was a really boring chapter! So please Review? Thanx! Oh and please tell me if you notice some mistakes.


	2. Advice for an Advisor?

A/N: Ok I really hope that this chapter is more interesting, with familiar characters being introduced! I know what your thinking I just some sad girl who loves watching Lord of the Rings and a knights tale? Well if you think that your right! Oh and lets get 3 things straight Jousting is like Quidditch to them and no they are not witches or wizards!!!

AND I'M NOT GOING TO BE MEAN TOWARDS PETER PETTIGREW!!! 

The jousting stadium, just outside the castle, was thriving with citizens of all classes. There were peasants, Ladies, Lords, children of all ages and of course Knights.

Harry was in his own tent just next to the arena preparing for his joust. His armour was a spotless bronze, and his jousting stick red and white, like his Knight colours.

Just then Sir Lupin entered, and stood there staring at Harry.

"Sir, I'm pretty sure this is your first joust, is it not?" asked Lupin.

"Indeed it is…and I am scared, please Sir Lupin could you give some last minute advise?"

"Me! Give jousting advice! My dear boy, the first and last time that I jousted I was knocked unconscious, for several days! But I do have someone here who may be able to help you…"

Sir Lupin left the tent for a second and then re-entered with Sir Black. Sir Black was a tall man and his black wild hair and stubble made him extremely attractive. He wore a Knight gown of pure black and the symbol of a white paw print on the front of his outfit.

"Ah! Harry it's great that you've joined us. Now I'll give you a few of my tricks to win this match!" Sirius said, looking at Harry with is incredible blue eyes. 

"Yes Sir Black has won every jousting tournament he has ever taken part in." Remus sighed.

"Now Harry listen closely to what I have to say!" Sirius growled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This should be good!" laughed James "Our son's first joust!"

"Yes, he's growing up so very fast." Queen Lily, the prettiest lady in all of Camelot sighed. "But who is he up against?"

"Why my son..." Lucius hissed. He was standing on James right, looking over his staff at Lily. Lily just turned away, but Lucius moved over to her. "I must say, My Lady, you are looking extremely beautiful this morning. Like a fresh flower out in Bloom."

"Lord Malfoy, I would like you to leave now." Lily said in a low voice.

"As you wish you highness..." Lucius murmured, backing away with a bow and leaving the Kings seating area.

Lucius strolled around the back of the seats and around the corner until he was caught by the scruff of the neck and slammed against the wall.

"Sir Black I demand you release me at once!" Lucius spat.

"Not this time Malfoy!" Black sneered. Sir Peter Pettigrew, in his long light blue knight robes, was standing next to Sir Black. Sir Pettigrew had the symbol of a bird on his clothes, which people said looked like a chicken. He was a slightly thin man but the least tall out of all the Knights. 

"Too long have you shadowed Queen Lily!" Peter glared.

"We've seen you watching her." Sir Black added.

Lucius glared at Peter and Sirius, as wisps of his silver hair passed in front of his face. When swiftly Sir Lupin came around to find them.

"Good Sirs, the joust is starting and Harry is waiting!" Remus smiled, small wrinkles forming at the corner of his eyes and then he left.

"We shall finish this later Malfoy!" Sirius warned, realising Lucius.

A/N: Ok the next chapter is the jousting and it will be fun! Ok Please Review Thanx! 


	3. Black Thunder

A/N: Write ok basic info…..PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!

Harry was throwing evil glares over towards the all ready horse mounted Draco. But Harry was determined to win.

"Now Harry just remember the basic I taught you and you'll win." Sirius assured Harry while brushing his horse's mane. "This is Black thunder, Harry." Sirius was talking about the horse which had never failed to win him a tournament. It was a sleek, pure, black steed. "He's never steered me wrong. And I hope he brings you the same fortune."

Draco on the other end was on a perfectly groomed, white Mare, with a silver mane which caught the dazzling sun light. Draco looked less anxious and tense then Harry. He had the look on his face that said 'hey, why you just give up now?' But Harry was determined to win. 

The speaker for Draco moved forward and Harry recognized it as Lucius's servant Severus Snape. He wore a long black cloak and swept into the middle of the stadium to give his speech for Draco.

"Lords and Ladies, I present to you today, a boy only the age of 16 who has proven himself time after time for courage and outstanding willpower. DRACO MALFOY!!"

The crowd burst into an uproar of applause. And people waved green flags for Draco.

Remus walked forward to speak for Harry and on the way Severus on purpose smashed shoulders with Sir Lupin.

Remus kept his cool and stood before the audience, and waited for them to calm. Then he composed himself and gave his speech. "My Queen, My King, lords, ladies and everyone else at this entertaining occasion. I have the delight and pleasure to present you today with a Knight of the round table, your Prince, and all around good guy! PRINCE HARRY POTTER!!"

The crowd gave an even bigger cheer and started chanting Harry's name, waving red flags. Then all fell silent as Sir Lupin left the arena.

The white flag was raised and they were off. Harry kicked off and Black Thunder sped forward at an immense swiftness. Draco and Harry aimed up their lances and smashed into each other at exactly the same time. 

Harry gripped tight on the reins to prevent himself from falling off. A searing pain rose up his shoulder, his armour just wasn't strong enough. He looked up at Draco who was already waiting to go again. He then removed his helmet and looked down at his armour. It had a large dent in it, from where they had collided. He positioned his helmet back on his head and waited for the flag which was raised at that moment. 

Harry kicked off again and charged towards Draco. They made another hit at each other but this time Draco was there first and Harry was knocked back before he could hit back.

But Harry still was on the horse so he had a chance to draw with Draco if he could just get this last hit.

The flag was flown again, and they dashed in the direction of each other. Harry's heart began to pound louder, this was it. The match was down to this he could lose or he would draw. Then made their last attack and Draco's lance smashed into Harry's other shoulder and knocked Harry straight off his horse.

Harry laid there motionless on the ground; bright colours swirled around his head. And fain voices caught his hearing. 

"Harry? Harry?" A misty, but familiar voice echoed. It was Sir Pettigrew. 

"Come on Harry." Sir Blacks murmured "You can get through this!"

Harry's vision came back to fall and he saw Sir Lupin, Black, Pettigrew and a boy he had never seen before. 

Harry sat up trying to work out where he was and then he realised he was in a place he had never been before. "Where? Where am I?" 

"Your in the Jousting nursing room, all Knights go here when their injured." Peter answered.

"I lost didn't I?" Harry said with a disappointed voice.

"Yes I'm afraid you did… At least you're still alive." Remus reassured him.

Harry's eye fell upon the other boy. He was tall and thin, obviously poor from his muddy brown clothes. And his hair was a flame red.

"And who might you be?" Harry questioned the gaunt looking boy. 

"Oh...me…I'm Ronald, Ronald Weasly."


	4. The Crimson Angel

A/N: Thank you Soooo much for your reviews!

"Hello Ronald, I'm Harry Potter." 

"Ah! You don't have to full name me, just call me Ron!"

"Come Sirs." Lupin said addressing Black and Pettigrew "Let us go find James." And with that they departed, leaving Ron and Harry alone.

"So do you work here?" Harry enquired, trying to make conversation. But he thought he had seen this boy before.

"Nah, I just come here to visit my sister. She's the nurse who works here. She's gone to fetch you some medicine."

"Your sister?" 

"Yup then I got a brother called Bill, he's an iron miner, Charlie he's map maker or I think so anyway? Percy is training to be a candle maker. Um Fred and George are the Twins and they own a small market stall selling stuff. Then there's me, and my sister."

"Gosh your family is certainly big!"

"Yeah but because of how many there are of us we're just peasants. My Dad recently got fired from his job and my mum doesn't even work."

Suddenly an extremely attractive girl walked in dressed in a nurse's uniform. She was slender and elegant. Harry guessed this was Ron's sister from the locks of red hair. She placed down a small blue bottle of medicine on the side table, and hastily curtsied for Harry, as she blushed at the cheeks.

"Harry, this is my sister Virginia …Virginia this is Sir Harry Potter."

"Please Ron, you know that I don't like to be called that, Please just call me Ginny." 

"Pleased to meet you." Harry said, taking Ginny's hand and kissing it tenderly. She blushed a brighter pink and took another little curtsy.

"Hey!" Ron complained "Why didn't I get a kiss!" 

"I'm sorry, would you like one too." Harry mocked, taking up Ron's hand, who jumped back. "I was only joking!"

Harry tried to sit up but his shoulder was splitting with pain. It was as though a knife was just stuck there. He groaned under the throbbing soreness.

"No your Highness, please don't move." Ginny said, pushing Harry back to lie down. She then moved away the bit of his shirt where the injury was, and tipped some slimy liquid from the blue medicine bottle onto it. And rubbed it in gently.

Harry didn't take his eyes off Ginny; she was like an angel that had fallen from heaven. Her warm, loving eyes. He long burgundy hair. And her soft looking cherry lips. She was perfect. 

"How does it feel now?" Ginny asked.

"Great. It was just what I needed." Harry replied being able to move his shoulder again.

"Oh! I would like to get that Malfoy!" Ron warned, while punching the air. "I would give him a left, and a right."

"Ron you never told me what you do?" Enquired Harry.

"Me, I do the flag at the joust." Ron said, going red at the ears.

"Ah so that's where I recognize you from!" Harry said

"Yup! Now if you don't mind I'm going up to doe the jousting flag!" Ron left, leaving Ginny and Harry alone.

"Now Sir you should get some rest…" Ginny whispered, pulling the blankets up around Harry. 

"Thank you Ginny."

*Ah Ginny* Harry thought *the most beautiful name, say it loud and it's like music playing, say it soft it's like angels praying.*

A/N: Right in the next chapter it's about Harry getting to know Ginny, if you know what I mean J and then the Quest is set and they begin their journey! 

SO THIS STORY HAS GOT A PLOT!!!! 


	5. Forest in full Bloom

Harry awoke to find everyone gone, he was completely alone. He now got a good gaze at the room, it was a small place, with only 5 straw beds and all were vacant apart from his.

Then he noticed the tiny set of stairs that lead up too the exit. So got out of bed, slipped his shoes on and made his way up the set of steps and out the door.

He was still dressed in loose brown trousers and a white baggy shirt. So unless people recognized him by the face to be the prince, he would look like a simple poor man. 

Outside the sun was blinding, and the streets of Camelot were full of market stalls and crowds, being entertained by street jugglers and jesters. Everyone seemed joyous and merry. Then Harry spotted a stall with to boys, about in their 20's with vivid red hair. And Harry only had to guess that these were the twins.

They were selling an assortment of little creatures, stuffed into cages. Some of them Harry had heard about, but some were new and strange. One imp, was shouting at him, and a toadatool, it's like a purple frog, was reaching out with its long tongue to lick Harry's hand.

"Good afternoon, your highness!" George bowed "What can we, the Weasly brothers, do for you?"

"Um…I'm looking for your brother Ron and your little sister?" Harry enquired 

"Sorry." Fred wagged his finger "Mum said we weren't allowed to sell them."

"No! no I just wanted to speak to them! So do you know there whereabouts?"

"Oh sure!" George said, trying to pull a snapdragon from Fred's finger. "Their at home."

"Would you please take me there?" Harry asked. 

"No problem, Fred can stay and watch the stall and I'll take you!" George said "Your Highness"

"Thank you very much!" 

George lead Harry through the hectic lanes, and even if Harry did lose George, he could always spot the crop of orange hair. Finally they arrived at a small house with smoke rising out the chimney. It had a hay thatched roof, and wottle and dorb walls. It included an upstairs and the windows were dusty and some cracked

"Mum! I'm home! And I bought a guest!" George bellowed, when they entered the house. They heard a bedroom door fly open from upstairs and Ron came shooting down.

"Oh Hi Harry!" Ron bowed then turning to George "Mum's not home she went to market to buy some food."

While Ron and George talked, Harry looked around from where he was standing; the inside of the house was tatty and old. Cobwebs hung in the corners and dust was everywhere. In the middle of the room was a square table with 9 chairs which were all different, sizes and shapes. The cooker was an old iron grill over a stone fire place. Harry guessed this was the kitchen.

"Sir Potter, would you like to come up to my room?" Ron asked.

"Sure, but please just call me Harry." They went up the creaky flight of stairs and came to a hallway with only 5 rooms.

"How do you all fight up here?" Harry enquired.

"Oh Mum and Dad share a room, and so do Fred and George. Percy is on his own, Bill and Charlie stay together and Ginny and I are in the same room."

Ron and Ginny's room was right at the end. It was a tiny room, two straw beds stood at each side of the room, with thick woolly blankets. And a single wooded bedside table between the beds. And the only other thing in the room, apart from a tiny window, was a wooden wardrobe, where they kept all their clothes.

"I know it's not much." Ron went red at the ears.

"I think its fine." Harry lied, compared to his bedroom in the castle, this was a pigsty.

Ron went over to his cupboard and took out a pair of black trouser and a grey shirt.

"Here, why don't you get changed into these?" Ron handed them to Harry and left the room. Harry threw off his old clothes and speedily got dressed then called for Ron to come in.

"Thank you very much Ron, I was also wondering were your sister was?" Harry blushed a tiny bit.

"She's not working right now; I think she was just outside Moonwood." Ron answered. "If you go quickly you might find her."

"Thank you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny was lying on the grass in a clearing of Moonwood, Beams of light were gently flowing through the trees on her, as birds in the trees called to each other by whistles. Ginny played with the grass between her fingers, but suddenly the birds stopped singing and a trig near by snapped.

"Whose there!" Ginny called out, now sitting up, but she had no reply. "Ron is that you?"

"Ginny, it's me…" Harry answered coming into the clearing. Ginny rapidly stood up and bowed. "Oh no please don't bow, I'm come here before you as an equal." Harry moved over towards Ginny and stared into her deep auburn eyes. She blushed slightly at the cheeks and bit into her bottom lip, almost to stop herself from asking a question.

"Ginny, I wanted to ask you something, and I don't mind what the answer is..." Harry took in a deep breath "Do you have feelings for me?"

"Sir, if I was to say no, then I would be betraying my own heart." Ginny answered.

"So you do?"

"Yes your highne….Harry."

Harry leaned forward and kissed Ginny lovingly on the lips. It was a warm kiss, soft and yet meaningful. 

When they broke away Harry put his arms around Ginny and whispered in her ear. "The sound of a kiss is not as loud as thunder, but its echo lasts."

"Harry, if you seduce my mind you can have my body, find my soul and I am yours forever."

"I see your soul, and it is that of a dove, beautiful and graceful, with the will of freedom."

And with that they kissed again. Embracing each other in their arms.

But Harry's mind turned to his father, who wished for him to marry a lady of class.

"Harry, what is wrong?" Ginny enquired, staring at Harry with caring eyes.

"It's my father; I do not think he will agree to us being together. But I shall talk to him."

They hugged each other again, holding tighter.

Ginny rested her head upon Harry's chest and whispered "I don't understand a fate that would allow us to meet, when there is no way for us to be together."

"I will find away, do not let that trouble you." Harry said, while smoothing Ginny's crimson hair. 

A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!


	6. Brotherly Love

"No! How dare you tell me this!" James shouted at Harry.

"But father please!" 

"No she is not of our class, I mean what would people think if they had a Queen who was a peasant!?"

"You're Highness." Sir Black interrupted "I have met the girl and she is beautiful, charming, polite, smart and many more things. And though she my dress as a peasant she shows the form of a true lady!"

James paced up and down in front of his throne, thinking about the details. Harry stood waiting with Sir Lupin, Black and Peter. Then the delicate voice of Lily chimed "Dearest, surly you have not forgotten, that we were like this once, we had love which could not be broken."

"Yes! Lily darling but you were a lady of stature." James moaned.

"But we should not stand in the way of love. For our son has his first crush." Lily reminded James. 

"No Mother! It's more then just a crush, this is love, and I love Virginia!" Harry called out.

The court room fell silent again. No one moved as Sir James decided what to do. "Very well we shall meet this Ginny for dinner and I will then decide how she is. Present her before tomorrow in this court room as the lady you see her to be." And with that James left.

Harry was so overjoyed he had got the opportunity to show his father how breathtaking Ginny was. Then Sir Lupin stepped forward to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

__

"Le Coeur a ses raisons, Que la raisons ne connait point." Sir Lupin spoke in French.

"Sir Lupin, what does that mean?" Harry requested.

"It's French for….The heart has it's reasons, whereof reason knows nothing" Sir Lupin smiled "So what I'm trying to say is you may not know why you love Ginny, but your heart knows, and that's all that matters."

"Thank you Sir Lupin."

Just then Lily came over and asked the other Knights to leave and Harry to remain. "Here my son, take these gold pieces and go to _Madame Lothers _and pick out a beautiful dress for Ginny to wear and keep." Lily then kissed Harry on the head.

"Thank you mother, I knew you would believe in me." Harry said before running out into the busy square to seek the shop for Ginny's perfect dress.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

"Harry, this dress is way too tight I can barely breathe." Ginny gasped, while being crushed by the corset. They were in Ginny room, and Harry was fiddling with a ribbon while Ginny had to tighten her dress.

"That's the way it's meant to be" Harry assured her. "Here try these shoes with it….No the other foot, yes that's right and just do that buckle up…wait I'll do." Harry stepped back to look at Ginny. "You look like an angel."

"Really… do you mean that?"

"Of course I do. And the colour suits you a lot."

Harry had chosen Ginny a long deep plum dress, with a hoop skirt and a neck which cut across the shoulders. Its sleeves were long and was trimmed with golden lace the same as the skirt. Her shoes where also a plum colour with gold buckles. She looked beautiful and lady like. Her burgundy hair fell at her shoulder and curled near the bottom. 

"Now for the finishing touch." Harry said, reaching into is pocket and taking out a small box. "My grandmother gave this to my mother and my mother said it would bring you luck." He opened the box and inside was a delicate gold necklace, with a small lilac amethyst on it. 

"Harry you want me to wear this!" Ginny asked taken aback.

"Yes but if you do not like it…"

"Harry! I love it I just thought you wouldn't want a peasant like me wearing it."

"Ah. But you're a lady, of high class society." Harry reminded Ginny putting the necklace on her. "You look spectacular. I'm just going to go and make sure the horses are saddled up, meet me downstairs in a minute."

Just as Harry left, Ron entered with a warm smile fixed upon his face. "Ginny, you look gorgeous."

"Thank you."

"So you and Sir Harry are really serious?" Ron asked curiously. 

"Yes, he makes me so happy."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Ron reassured Ginny.

"What ever do you mean Ron?"

Ron went and sat on the bed and motioned Ginny to sit next to him. Then he took her delicate hand in his.

"Ginny, you know I'm your big brother and I will always be there for you. And all I ask in life is that you chose a man who will treat you well and make you happy." Ron went red at the ears." Because I love you Ginny, and no matter how old you get, you'll always be my little sister.

"Oh Ron." Ginny laughed as tears of happiness welled up in her eyes. She leaned forward and hugged Ron. "Don't you worry Harry make me feel heavenly, though I have never seen him fly, on the wings of love, he carries me. Heaven bound-I'm mystified, how with just one kiss, he makes me believe in angels."


	7. Dance of Ice

# 

#

Ginny rode with Harry on his horse shortly followed Sirius with Lady Silver. They arrived at the doorway to the castle and stopped their steeds. Harry leapt off his white horse, called Ghost, and offered his hand to Ginny, who took it thankfully. Sirius had linked arms with Lady Silver was already inside, saying their 'hellos' to Peter and Sir Lupin with his wife Lady Isabella Eve. Harry joined them swiftly with Ginny at his side. 

"How just remember your lease and thank you and my parents will love you." Harry reassured Ginny.

"What if I don't remember to breathe in this dress?" She mocked, placing a hand on her stomach. They all made their way into the giant court room, which now had a long oak table placed in it with golden plates and silver goblets. Harry could feel Ginny shaking feverishly, and tightened his grip on her hand. 

Just then Lily and James strolled into the room, arm in arm. Lily wore a long white dress and James in a grand tunic and trousers. Remus, Harry, Peter and Sirius bowed, while the girls curtsied. Then James and Lily walked over to Harry and Ginny. 

"Ah! Son so nice of you to join us and who is this beautiful lady." James said through a strained voice as though he had been forced to say it. 

"Father this is Virginia." Harry introduced.

"You're highness." Ginny curtsied again. "It is a glorious honour to meet you."

Lily smiled kindly at Ginny and James was clearly impressed from the expression on his face. 

"Ah! Please, please let my escort you to your place at the table!" James laughed, leading Ginny away from Harry and towards the table. Harry then escorted Lily over too.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the head of the table was James sitting on his left was Lily and on his Right was Harry who was sitting next Ginny. Next to Lily were Remus and Isabella.

Then Peter. Ginny was next to Sirius and Lady Eleanor Silver. They talked about many subjects while they ate, things like whether the world was round or flat, hunting, jousting (mainly by Sirius), queens and kings from other places, dragons which had been defeated and lots of other things.

"Ginny," James laughed "please do tell us, what you and Harry have planned for the future." 

Ginny almost chocked on wine she had just swallowed, she was not expecting these kind of questions "Um I…"

"We have not thought THAT far ahead father!" Harry staggered.

"Why not?" James questioned "You'll need a child to take over the throne when you pass away." 

Ginny looked as white as a ghost, She was only 15 and here she was being harassed about having children and being Queen of English. Harry squeezed her hand under the table, his hand was sweaty, and so he must have not been expecting this to. 

"James." Lily snapped softly "Don't worry yourself about him Ginny dear, he's just a bit tired because of all the requests for him to go on a journey."

"Journey?" Ginny enquired, looking at Harry who obviously knew nothing about it either.

"Yes, for the Orb of Light." Lily sighed "People have been appealing for James and the other Knights to bring it to Camelot. They say it will bring Camelot Pride and prove whether Harry is strong enough to be a Knight."

"Father, why didn't you tell me about this?" Harry demanded, again grasping Ginny's soft hand. 

"Because he was going to decline." Remus said putting down his silver goblet "We have been discussing it for months now." 

"Is this true?" Harry asked aloud. All the Knights nodded.

Harry slumped back in his chair. "And yet no one told me. But why do people think I should not be Knight?"

"Oh." Sirius spoke "They think you should be, but you should prove yourself."

Everyone went silent. Isabella kept throwing worried looks at Remus. And Lily fiddled with her napkin. 

"Then we should accept!" Harry shouted breaking the silence "I want to prove I am just as strong as Sirius, as smart as Remus, quicker then Peter and Braver then my father." Harry looked James right in the eyes.

"No," Ginny whispered to Harry "Please don't. I do not want you to get hurt."

"Please Ginny I have to do this…" Harry pleaded, now turning right around to look at Ginny. "Please Ginny trust me." Reluctantly Ginny nodded, as silent tears fell down her face.

"Then it is settled we shall head off tomorrow." James sighed. Isabella rested her head upon Sir Lupin's shoulder. Sirius placed an arm around Eleanor. While Peter heaved a sigh. 

"Still let us not forget!" James laughed in an upraised voice "That is not significant now! Now we rise out goblets, and toast to a happy relationship of Prince Harry and Lady Virginia!" Everyone one raised their chalices and toasted Ginny and Harry to a joyful future together.

"You really mean it your highness?" Ginny asked still stunned "I am a Lady now?"

"Why of course." Lily beamed "If you are worthy in the eyes of out son then you are welcome in our family."

Just then the great doors slammed open and Lucius strode in closely trailed by Draco up toward the table. Draco smiled seductively at Ginny. Harry clutched Ginny's hand firmly.

"You're Highness; I never realized that you were having a banquet?" Lucius said, trying to sound friendly.

"And I didn't know it was well-mannered to show up uninvited to a feast?" Sirius mocked but Lucius chose to ignore this.

"Lucius, Draco please do come join us!" James laughed, motioning for them to sit. But before they did music began to sound as the band played. "Ah! Excellent a dance! Lily may I?" James asked, offering his hand to Lily, who was soon led to the dance floor, along with Remus and Isabella, Sirius and Eleanor.

"May I have this dance?" Draco asked Ginny, bowing in a gentlemen like fashion, then taking her hand and kissing it tenderly. 

"Um…" Ginny looked over to Harry but before she could answer Draco had already guided her to the dance floor.

He put his arms around Ginny's waist and she half-heartedly placed hers around his neck. They swayed back and forth to the flowing music. But Ginny felt the song was going on forever.

"Try to relax." Draco whispered in her ear.

*Oh god! Get a grip!* Ginny was screaming in her head * This is Draco your dancing with, your lovers worst enemy!*

Ginny took in a deep breath, dancing with Draco was different from being with Harry. Harry was warm and soft to cuddle up too. But Draco was cold and sent chills up her spine every time he talked to her.

"They make a wonderful couple don't they Potter?" Lucius asked Harry who was staring at Draco with loathing. 

"I don't think so at all." Harry glared, turning around and facing Lucius. 

"Well we shall see; maybe a new love may yet blossom." Lucius sneered.

The couples looked wonderful as they all danced together. The deep plum and gold dress of Ginny's, Lily's pure white outfit, The Green and silver from Eleanor and the velvet rouge that Isabella wore. But Draco with Ginny just didn't fit. Draco looked self-satisfied and controlling where as Ginny seemed anxious and worried.

Harry thought that this was going on far too long, he strolled and seized Ginny by the arm and pulled her apart from Malfoy.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" But he walked away before Draco could answer.

He took Ginny out of the door and into the hallway. "Are you OK?" He asked her.

"Well kind of, he was flirting with me a bit." Ginny owned up. "Thanks for getting me out of there."

"No problem…" Harry whispered, leaning forward and kissing her warmly on the neck.

"Harry I do not want you to go…" 

"I don't want to go either." Harry sighed, playing with some of her hair "But I can't run away from my problems." 


	8. Under the burning sky

Harry awoke the next day to find his arms wrapped around Ginny, who was sleeping serenely.

They were lying on a snug fur rug next to a dying fire. Harry held Ginny closer to him as he gazed at the last bright embers leaping around playfully in the stone fireplace. Harry kept remembering, how he and Ginny had just stayed up all night talking about years past and their future. He really felt a special bond between them. 

Then Harry's mind switched to the fact he was leaving with the other knights within a couple of hours. He realized he would have to leave Ginny for a matter of weeks maybe even months. He looked at her fair face. Her rosy cheeks and long red locks which feel softly upon her shoulders.

Harry's stomach knotted with sorrow. He didn't want to leave her, especially now with Draco on her back. Then his stomach grumbled a different meaning.......hunger.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry had made his way into the dinning room, where he had discovered a vast lay out of food, freshly spread across the huge oak table. He had helped himself to a couple of apples and toasted bread. When Draco swept into the room and sat himself opposite Harry. 

"Draco." Harry said with a tone of anger "only royalty is allowed to sit at this table, unless they are an invited guess."

"Well I just invited myself." Draco mocked, picking up an apple and eating it contentedly. "But I'll tell you something. That lady friend of yours sincerely likes me, and I'm sure that once she gets to know the true me that she won't be able to resist."

Harry's blood began to boil. "SHE ALREADY KNOWS THE TRUE YOU AND SHE THINKS YOUR AN ABSOLUTE JERK!"

"Oh really so you and her are an item?"

"Yes we are!" Harry sneered in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Oh well, just a bigger challenge. Which I can effortlessly handle." Then Draco gave one last smirk at Harry before leaving.

Harry sat there in stillness, thinking things over, he could depart with the Knights and prove himself to the whole of Camelot or he could stay in the castle and guard Ginny from Draco's grasp. But shouldn't he really trust her?

Just then Ginny walked in, with a gaze of uncertainty fixed on her face. Then once she spotted Harry her fair face changed into a loving smile. She strode over to Harry and sat opposite him, where Draco had been.

"I've been looking every where for you!" She complained sarcastically. "There's so much food!" She stared up and down the table "Do you eat like this all the time?"

"Yes. Every morning, afternoon and evening."

"Gosh! You're so blessed!"

"Sorry to change the subject." Harry apologized "But do you want to stay in the castle when we go?"

"Are you being truthful?" Ginny gasped.

"Why? Don't you desire to stay?"

"Of course I do!"

"Excellent." Harry sighed "But, will you be able to tolerate Draco being around, he does live in the castle too."

"Hey! You don't have to fret about me I'm a tough girl!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Your highness!" Sir Pettigrew dashed into James courtroom, with a scratched face and slashed garments. Harry was with James arming themselves with their armor and weapons.

"Sir Peter!" James rushed over to Pettigrew and placed an arm around him. "What happened to you!?"

"There was a spy goblin on the outskirts of Camelot. Sir Lupin and Black have captured it and are bringing it here for questioning." Suddenly Sirius and Remus burst into the room, followed by ear piercing screeches. They were dragging a huge metal cage on wheels, and locked inside was the most gruesome looking creature Harry had ever seen. 

It was snot green at the skin and its rotting yellow teeth stuck out of its grisly mouth. It wore nothing more than what looked like a torn animal skin. And it was chomping at the metal bars, with saliva spraying everywhere. Its hands bared long sharp claws and where stuffed with dirt.

Sir Lupin fell to he's knees and breathed deeply as Sir Black kicked the cage in annoyance. And the creature sat back at him. Sir Black showed a few grazes, but Remus was covered in scrapes and cuts. Even the goblins spit dribbled down off his hair.

James moved forward and looked squarely into the beasts yellow eyes. "Why were you spying on our settlement!?" James demanded. The Goblin simply, smiled crookedly and began to snicker. "Don't you laugh at me. I could have you slaughtered on this very spot!" Sir Black took out his long silver sword and pointed it warningly at the creature.

"Go on then kill me..." It hissed, its big green ears twitched "Killing me shall make no difference! You shall never get the Orb of Light before us, the Goblins!"

"We shall execute each of your clan, one by one if we must; That Orb of Light is ours." Harry pledged, moving forward to the animal. 

"And this must be Jamsie junior." It spat. "Yes we have heard a great deal about you." 

"What have you heard about me?" Harry questioned, give a stare of concern at the vile beast.

"I'll tell you all you want to know if you let me out of this nasty cage."

"Don't even think about it!" Harry shouted. The Goblins temper rose and his eyes narrowed; he took an item out of his clothes which glowed red.

"Watch out he's got a flamecaz." Peter yelled taking out his shield. The Goblin then twisted it and the Flamecaz set on fire and he hurled it straight at Harry, who also took out his shield. The Flamecaz headed straight towards him and it smashed into his shield and bounced off and shattered into a thousand pieces. The Goblin gave a scream of fury and tried to claw out at Harry. 

Sirius plunged his sword into the Goblin which died instantly splattering purple blood upon everyone. "God, he should really try Cage the Rage technique"

Harry studied his shield and ran his hand over it. Not a scratch or scorch mark was to be seen, surely that fire ball should have effected it in some way.

"Your wondering why it's not marked?" James asked.

"Well yes actually."

"It's because it is the shield of Flames." James said amused at the look on Harry's face "It's magical, item which can resist any type of fire, even Dragons."

"What I want to know is why the goblin was so interested in the Orb of light." Sirius inquired. 

"It's obvious is it not?" Remus spoke calmly "The Orb of light is what make the sun rise, it brings the dawn. If it was to be smashed, the land would be covered with darkness, ceaseless night. If the Goblins could break this evil would plague the earth. That is why it is our duty to claim it and protect it here in Camelot."

"Then we must leave immediately!" Harry hissed. 


	9. And so we depart

The sun light fell softly upon the ground at the feet of the knights who were saying goodbye to their loved ones. But none were as upset as Harry and Ginny.

"I shall miss you..." Ginny sighed, as silent tears glided down her cheeks.

"But it is not forever," Harry reassured Ginny, looking into her eyes "Do not worry yourself…As our souls have bonded never shall we part."

"Oh Harry." Ginny fell into Harry's arms and he hugged her back, holding her close to him. Then he let go and gave her one last kiss before going over and mounting his horse. Lily walked over and put a supporting arm around Ginny. 

Harry joined the other knights at the edge of Moonwood. They were now all assembled and ready to depart. Remus whispered goodbye to Isabella and mounted his grey horse, which bared a single white patch on its head.

"Right are we all here?" James asked.

"WAIT!!!" And sudden voice called. Ron came stumbling down the path and stopped in front of the knights to catch his breath.

"Ron?" Harry questioned.

"Please your highness, I wish to join you and be Harry's squire..." He gasped again.

James studied Ron in silence, and then Harry gave a nod to his father.

"Oh course you may Ronald!" James laughed.

"Thank you…your…highness."

A brown horse was fetched for Ron, and he climbed up onto it gladly. Then they departed, their horses clopping along proudly, through Moonwood. It was a beautiful forest during daylight. Full of magical creatures and towering oak trees. The fellowship rode progressively; they wished to be gone from the forest by nightfall.

Light winds blew through and caught their knight robes, but none of them spoke. Harry swore he saw something move in the bush to his left; he felt as though they had gone onto someone else's territory. The Sun was being to sink, and the sky turned a dazzling crimson. Harry stared up into the sky and thought of the only thing his mind would think of; Ginny.

Funny as it may be the sun reminded him of Ginny with its brightness and beauty, not to mention the orange tint like her flowing hair. He sighed to himself but he knew he had to complete this task. He was not to be seen not worthy before his whole kingdom.

The Sun was getting lower and fading fast. Darkness was creeping into the land and shadows watched them from every corner.

Sir Lupin pulled his horse out of the line and galloped past Sir Black up to the King.

"Your Highness..." Sir Lupin whispered "We must make our way from this forest as soon as possible."

James nodded in silence.

"Moonwood is not to but trusted at night; things come out at hours of darkness to play tricks on traveller's minds."

"Do not threat yourself Remus," James assured his fellow companion, "we shall be out before we come across any danger." 

With that Sir Lupin dropped back behind Sir Black again.

Harry was now becoming even more worried. He defiantly heard a laugh, but not a laugh a giggle. He tightened his grip on the reins of his horse. His eyes darted every where.

Just then his horse bucked and neighed in fright. As did all the other horses. The stomped around and reared. Trying to throw their riders off and run for freedom.

"What wrong with them!" Harry called, trying to control his horse.

"Something must have spooked them good." Sir Black replied.

At that moment something happened that worried the knights even more, the horses just stopped. Each horse seemed to be complete still and silent. Nothing moved. Nothing except the three figures which stood in front of the group.


End file.
